


[Podfic] A stillness full of lights

by kalakirya



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of raven (singlecrow)'s storyA gift from Mercy of Kalr; or, a brief history of becoming.





	[Podfic] A stillness full of lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A stillness full of lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785676) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



**Title:** A stillness full of lights

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:13:30

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/a%20stillness%20full%20of%20lights%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20raven.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
